


And What a Love

by greenieboy



Series: So This is Love [1]
Category: 9 to 5 (1980), 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, but mostly just horny, it's sorta christmas themed, nothing super explicit, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: "Violet. Judy thought of Violet. Sitting across from her on the couch, holding Judy’s hand in her own and reading a book in the other. Leaning into Judy as she rested against Violet’s shoulder. Laughing along with something Judy said. Cupping her cheek as Judy looked to Violet. Pulling her in close, so very close, almost close enough to -Her therapist could tell that Judy had thought of someone."





	And What a Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's rly late and i'm gaye :)

Kiss. They are kissing in the dimmed lights of the corridor. Judy can hear the muffled noise of the party, like a far off dream that quiets as one begins to awaken. But it’s still a reminder of the outside world, one that keeps her on her toes as she learns into Violet’s embrace. Violet appears unconcerned, nonchalant. Her hands are so sure and confident, skimming across Judy’s waist, untucking her shirt, running up her bare back. Judy gasps, softly, against Violet’s lips, feeling the light trail of nails on her lower back. Her hands rest against the lapels of Violet’s blazer. They move up to Violet’s neck, locking around it loosely. Violet kisses her jaw, very lightly, but it still ignites a fire in her. Judy pulls Violet closer to her, a hand travelling to tangle in the dark blonde hair of her counterpart. Violet’s lips press into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and Judy moans, then. Violet hums in response, into her skin. Judy wants this to be her life forever.

“_Are you going to the party next Friday?” Judy paused as she brought her cup to her mouth. Violet stood opposite of her, leaning against the counter of the break room, making her own drink. She didn’t reply for a moment. Violet repeated, “Are you?” _

_ Judy angled her head her at Violet, brow furrowed. “What party?” She asked. _

_ Violet smiled, “The Christmas party?” Judy frowned. She hadn’t known about a Christmas party. Violet clicked her tongue. “I told Margret to tell you. I guess it must have slipped her mind.” Judy nodded, saying nothing. Violet quirked an eyebrow. “Do you want to?” _

_ “Want to what?” _

_ Violet chuckled shortly. “Go to the party, Judes.” _

_ Judy chewed her cheek, shaking her head. “Oh, well… No, I don’t think I will.” She tapped her foot anxiously the ground. “Parties and I don’t mix very well. I don’t think I’d have a very good time if I went.” _

_ Violet softly tsked her. “I think you would. If you came,” she told Judy, crossing the break room to stand by her side. Judy chuckled shyly, shaking her head. Violet nudged shoulder. “I know I’d have a better time if you came.” Judy smiled, her head down. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks and a tingle spread to her chest. She felt Violet’s fingers lightly brush her own, and suddenly her heart was caught in her throat, suffocating her. Her head was dizzy and she couldn’t think straight, but God help her, she hoped Violet’s fingers would touch hers again. She moved her hand out just barely enough to feel that contact again. _

_ “Judy?” _

_ Judy looked up to Violet, realising she hadn’t replied to what had been said to her. Her mind had been consumed by the physical contact burning her skin so nicely. Her fingers still yearned for the touch. Embarrassed, she stammered, caught in Violet’s headlights. “I - I - I suppose I could go for a little while,” she said, “maybe.” And there it was. Violet’s smile. It lit up her whole face, and Judy knew she would have said anything to see that smile. _

_ Violet touched her cheek, and Judy nearly sagged into the touch. “I hope to see you then,” said Violet, pouring the remains of her drink down the drain. Judy nodded and watched as her friend walked off. She gripped her cup so tightly, her fingers began to ache. _

Violet’s hands find her thighs easily, and Judy is more than eager to spread them for her. She gasps as she feels the woman’s fingertips trail up and down the insides of her legs, fingers gripping the firm material of Violet’s shoulder pads. Violet kisses her, briefly, before Judy’s head tilts back, and Violet’s mouth descends on her neck again. It’s torturous and slow, but it’s so thrilling and she can’t will herself to let anything stop. She never did have that kind of willpower, and she wouldn’t ask for it now. Not when Violet’s hands are creeping up her skirt, higher and higher.

“Vi, Violet, Violet,” she whimpers into Violet’s ear, hands pulling and demanding the woman closer than she already was. Violet complies, and Judy moans once more as the woman’s hands continue to trek upwards.

_ She picked at her cuticles, tearing away at the skin as the clock’s ticks filled her head. She glanced to the front desk. The secretary that sat there blinked slowly at her typewriter, a blank expression plastered across her face. Judy was overwhelmed with frustration. There was too much going on inside her mind, and she felt like a fish out of water. No, she felt like a saltwater fish in a freshwater pond. Or, she felt like a piece of kindling in a fire. She felt like a woman with far too many problems and thoughts to be normal. _

_ “Miss Bernly?” The door to her therapist’s office opened, and a woman strutted out. Judy’s therapist beckoned her inside with a wave of her hand. The door closed softly behind her, a distinct click separating her from the outside world. She felt the weight of her posture drop, and she removed her coat and placed it over the arm of the couch. Her therapist spoke after a brief moment. “How was your week?” _

_ It was a simple question, and it absolutely stumped Judy. She rubbed her hands up and down her legs anxiously, not quite sure what to say. It was good? But Dean Westley has asked her on a date, again, and he was, again, not too pleased with her rejection. She said no, she told him no, she meant no, and he still acted as if he had a right to her. It had irked her beyond belief. So it was bad, then? Except, Violet had taken Judy out to dinner just a couple of days ago, and she had placed her hand on Judy’s when she said something particularly interesting or clever. Judy felt listened to, for the first time in a very long while. She told Violet so. She remembered Violet’s smile. And it had felt very, very nice. And she had been obsessing over their dinner for days. Violet had become such a cherished friend to Judy, but something was changing. She could hardly think when Violet was around, and she could hardly stop thinking about Violet when she wasn’t. _

_ “I -“ Her therapist gave her a look of pity. Judy shifted. “This week has felt very conflicting.” She settled for that answer. It was true. Mostly. _

_ “How do you mean?” Her therapist asked, crossing one leg over the other. Judy chewed her lip. _

_ “Well, the thing is -“ she stopped herself. How did she say this? How did she tell her therapist, casually, that she hadn’t been able to get her very good (boss) friend out of her mind, and it was just about driving her crazy? Was she even to tell her therapist that? Perhaps not. But this was her therapist. She was paying her to l_ _isten. Judy cleared her throat. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about someone.” _

_ Her therapist nodded. “Go on.” _

_ Judy fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “They’re just - they’re always there,” she said, avoiding the pronouns. “In the back of my head. It’s like - it’s like they live in my mind, and I’m craving their touch, and any time they’re near, I’m hoping to God we do. It’s maddening, I think.” _

_ Her therapist’s scribbling filled the silence once she had stopped talking. Her therapist looked up, “Do you have any ideas as to why exactly you can’t stop thinking about this person?” Judy had been about to say yes, but she hesitated. Did she? Violet was her greatest friend in the world. Violet meant the absolute most to her. Violet was her go-to person. But she didn’t have a clue as to how that all led to her never leaving Judy’s brain. _

_ “No.” _

_ Her therapists clicked her tongue, scribbling. Then, she placed her pen and notepad down. She looked Judy in the eyes and asked, “When was the last time you found yourself interested in another person?” _

_ Judy flushed. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it. She couldn’t answer. Gosh, it must have been ages ago, perhaps back when she and Dick had first dated. No, she had never really liked him. He had just been sort of sweet and there for her, sometimes. But she was interested in Violet. She enjoyed listening to Violet and talking to Violet, learning about this fascinating woman. That wasn’t romantic, though. Surely. This was all too confusing. _

_ “What do you mean?” Judy asked. _

_ Her therapist cleared her throat, “Let me rephrase: when was the last time you were attracted to someone?” Judy opened her mouth, only to be cut off. “Romantically or sexually.” Sexually? Was that something other people usually felt? Was that something to be expected when one was attracted to someone? _

_ “I’m not - I - I’m not exactly sure,” Judy said. _

_ Her therapist sighed. “Who was the last person you imagined spending your perfect Saturday with?” _

Violet. _ Judy thought of _ Violet_. Sitting across from her on the couch, holding Judy’s hand in her own and reading a book in the other. Leaning into Judy as she rested against Violet’s shoulder. Laughing along with something Judy said. Cupping her cheek as Judy looked to Violet. Pulling her in close, so very close, almost close enough to - _

_ Her therapist could tell that Judy had thought of someone. “Who is it?” She asked, taking up her pen once more. _

_ “My - my friend,” Judy said carefully, not looking in her therapist’s direction. _

_ “And what exactly are you doing?” _

_ Judy shifted. “We’re - we’re reading together. And cuddling. Sh -“ she slipped, “they - are holding my hand. It feels… nice.” She thought about Violet pulling her in close again. That proximity really only had room for one activity. Except that couldn’t be what Judy had intended to think of. She wasn’t a lesbian. _

_ Was she? _

_ “But I don’t think that means I’m attracted to them,” Judy rushed, hand rubbing at her collarbone. Her therapist nodded for what had to have been the millionth time. _

_ “And you’re sure?” _

“Judy.”

Violet whispers her name into the empty space of the hallway. Judy tilts her head up to look into Violet’s eyes. They look so soft and beautiful, a stormy blue that Judy could swim in for days. And they’re so full of some shining emotion that makes her knees weak. She enjoys Violet looking at her this way. It warms her skin more than it already is.

“Violet,” she breathes back, hand resting on Violet’s shoulder. Violet stares at her. Then, she smiles. Judy vaguely hears the song _ Dream a Little Dream of Me _ play from the Christmas party still happening on the other side of the office. Violet leans in just a little, and Judy closes the gap. She can get enough of Violet’s kisses. And she can’t help but think she might be in love with this moment, might be in love with Violet. Might? God no, she’s certain. With that smile and those eyes and that face, she’s certain. With those hands on her waist and that knee between her legs, she’s certain. Judy thinks she has never been so certain of something in all her life. And she had been married before. Except she has never felt anything for Dick that was even a fraction of what she’s feeling for Violet.

_ Her hands shook as she wrapped her gift for Violet. The box was so small, Judy kept crumpling the wrapping paper and starting over. She wanted it to look perfect. She needed it to look perfect. She knew Violet had said not to get her something, but Judy couldn’t resist. Violet was so kind to her, she needed to be able to give her a present of some sort eventually. _

_ “Oh darn it!” Judy grumbled, creasing the wrapping paper. _

_ She sat down across from the present. Staring at it. It was so perfect. The perfect little gift that could be seen as either very personal or very casual. The perfect little gift that would in no way jeopardize her friendship with Violet. She had thought out all the potential hurdles of presenting this gift and worked around them. That’s how she had picked this. _

_ She breathed out, allowing herself to calm, and began to wrap the gift again. _

“Come home with me?” Judy turns to look into Violet’s eyes. Violet kisses her lips. “Please?” She kisses her cheek. She’s entrapped in the sensation. “Judes?” She kisses Judy’s neck and exposed shoulder. Then she kisses her lips again. “Judy?” Judy wordlessly slides her hand into Violet's, nodding.

_ The Christmas party wasn’t so bad. There was certainly quite a lot of people there, but Judy didn’t mind so much. No, she was too focused. Focused on the box in her hands, looking for Violet through the crowd of coworkers. She waited until the party was in full swing, wanting Violet it be able to enjoy the party first. It was hell to wait, though. She was still looking when a hand landed on her shoulder. She held the gift behind her back and turned around to see Violet, grinning ear to ear. _

_ “Merry Christmas, Judy!” Violet said to her, her voice so warm and happy. Judy smiled. _

_ “Merry Christmas,” she replied, gripping the wrapped box in her hands tightly. She looked around; no one was paying attention to them. Violet must have noticed too. “Violet, I wanted to -“ _

_ “Hold on, come over here!” She said, pulling Judy away from everyone else and into a barren corridor. Judy complied, wondering what Violet was doing. The hall was barely lit, and Judy could hardly make out Violet’s face in the darkness. Oh, how was she going to see her present? Would she even like it? She would probably hate it. God, she would definitely hate it. Violet spoke again, “Okay, now -“ _

_ “Here!” Judy said in a rush, holding out the gift to Violet. She had her eyes closed. “I know you said not to get you anything but I - I -“ She opened one eye, looking at Violet. “You’ve come to mean a lot to me, Violet, and I just - needed to show you that.” Violet stared her at and took the present from her hands. She carefully unpeeled the wrapping paper, dropping the scraps to the floor. Judy watched with bated breath as Violet opened the box, removing the small necklace with a green gemstone attached to it. _

_ “Judy, you -“ Judy squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for Violet to politely return the gift to her. She could feel her heart split in two when Violet said, “Thanks, Judy.” She looked up to a very grateful Violet, who was holding the necklace in her hand carefully. “It’s very beautiful.” _

_ “I hoped that you would like it,” Judy said. “I think I would have cried if you hadn’t.” _

_ Violet cupped her cheek briefly, “Well, it’s a good thing I love it.” Judy smiled, leaning into her hand just barely. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Violet loved it! She said so. Wasn’t that something? She looked up, attempting to hold back her tears. Then she froze. “Judes?” _

_ “I - I - I -“ She stuttered, her finger pointing up, up, up, up to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Violet’s gaze followed her finger. _

_ “We don’t have to do anything Judy,” Violet told her softly, leaning in. “It’s just some silly old tradition.” Judy nodded her head, and she didn’t notice that Violet’s face was so close to her own. She was wondering if they should follow tradition, should kiss under the mistletoe. Maybe then she could know if what she was feeling was what her therapist thought it was. Maybe. _

_ Judy turned her head, and then she realised that Violet was so very close to her. Their lips were practically inches apart, with only air between them. Was Violet getting closer? Oh, it would be so easy to just lean in. Lean in and do what she had been craving to do for an ungodly amount a time. But, how would Violet react? What would she do? Would she push Judy away from her, disgusted? Would she call her a freak? A lesbian? Would Violet hate her for the rest of their lives? Would - _

_ Kiss. _

_ They were kissing in the dimmed lights of the corridor. _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
